FNAF: Arousing Nightmares
by Naruby7
Summary: Book Four of The Fracture, MF, and The Darkened Fracture... They freed the West, but the East is still in peril. The source of the madness will be uncovered, the reason for being will be revealed, and a final confrontation will take place.
1. First Light

Morning arrived at the quiet house, without a stir of any living creature in the woods. Through the shutters of a window on the second floor, rays of light snuck into the room and laid to rest on the closed eyes of a sleeping Lily. Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up, and she rubbed her eyes to awaken herself further. Her black hair draped just passed her shoulders, and when her vivid green eyes fully opened, a blue light reflected from her left eye and quickly disappeared. She yawned and stretched, and then she turned towards her lampstand. The tickets stood on the table, waiting for when they would be put to use, and Lily finally stood up from her bed to get ready for the day.

Later:

Ethan and Lily had their suitcases packed as they were double-checking to make sure that they had everything. Right when they completed this task, Mike and Sarah showed up in Sarah's car next to the shed. They brought their own suitcases to spend the night so that they could leave all together the tomorrow morning.

As Sarah and Mike were getting temporarily settled in the house with Ethan guiding them, Lily went out to take a walk. She found a bird's nest on one of the tree branches, as she observed it. There was a green bird sitting on the nest, and then a flying blue bird rested next to that one. The two birds greeted each other with tweets and nuzzles, and then a third tweet sounded from within the nest. The birds looked down as their baby was tweeting. The green bird nuzzled the baby, as the blue one was feeding it.

Lily smiled as she watched the little family, and then she looked downward at her left hand as her smile faded.

"Lily?" A voice she knew called, as she turned around to see Freddy walking towards her.

"Hello Freddy," Lily said, as the brown animatronic bear stood before her.

"... are you okay?" Freddy asked.

"Huh? I'm fine," Lily replied.

"You seem sad. Is there anything I can do?" Freddy asked.

"... no. Thank you for offering," Lily said, as she looked downward.

"Lily!" Ethan called from a distance.

"Oh, right. Ethan sent me to find you. He wants to know what he should make for dinner," Freddy said.

"Oh, yes. I'll go now. Thank you, Freddy," Lily said with a nod, as Freddy nodded back.

Lily walked passed Freddy towards the house, as Freddy looked after her. He turned and looked up peculiarly at the nest of birds. He wondered why Lily was happy watching them at first but then sad the next moment.

For now, he decided to set this thought aside, especially since they were all leaving on an important trip tomorrow.

 **Yes! I finally got around to writing this! (Even if it's not very long, I actually did it!)**

 **So, this chapter is more of a prelude. The next chapter will be longer and the rest of the group will be shown.**

 **See ya soon peeps. ;D**


	2. Landing

**AH! Sorry for taking a while for this chapter. Enjoy!**

The airplane took off, angled upward to reach heights just above the cotton clouds that hung loosely in small batches in the crisp, blue sky. Within the plane on first class was Lily, Ethan, Sarah, and Mike. They were surprised by the fanciness of being in first class, but Lily found a note on her seat that said,

"Relax. Get comfortable. But after this, you'll have to survive on your own. Enjoy yourselves for now. -A"

They knew that they were taking a risk on this trip, but they made the choice to fight together, along with the animatronics in the cargo hold of the plane.

The animatronics were in crates that were stacked side-by-side in fours. The crates were locked, but a golden bear found a way to open them so that they could walk around and stretch their legs a bit.

"Phew! It was stuffy in there, wasn't it?" Chica said, speaking to her cupcake that stood on her shoulder as it blinked.

"Ugh! I never want to be boxed up again! It's too small and sooo boring," Bonnie complained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It wasn't sooo bad, but I'm used to being in crates," Mousie said, shaking her head.

"When were ye in a crate lass?" Foxy asked, as he took off a fake hand that he wore over his hook, so that the x-rays at the airport wouldn't notice the sharp appendage.

"Oh, the old bosses were always shipping me around before. They were trying to see which of the old places I would fit in, and I was pretty **rambunctious.** At Penelope's, at Allen's, at Leroy and Jack's places... they considered sending me to _your_ place, but the bosses felt that it would mess with the flow since you've been the original characters for so long. They finally settled me at Dog's place, and I actually felt very comfortable being there. Much better than anywhere else. Every other place was cold, crazy, or malicious... of course our place became that way not too long ago after what happened with Kitcat," Mousie replied, casually.

"Yes, it was peaceful until Kitcat became feral," Perry added.

"I know. At least we don't have to worry about her anymore. Right Dog?" Mousie said, as she turned towards her leader.

However, the group of animatronics' eyes widened when they turned towards Dog. His expression showed fear: with his eyes widened, his mouth clenched but twitching, and his shoulders hunched and stiff as the fingers of his hands opened and clenched.

"Dog, what's wrong? Bwark!" Perry asked, concerned for his boss.

Freddy approached Dog as he recognized the portrayal of past trauma on his face. He placed one hand on his shoulder and shook him a little while saying,

"Dog. Dog! Wake up. What's the matter with you? You're worrying us."

Dog suddenly snapped out of it, as he relaxed his body and expression.

"I... I'm sorry. I don't know what was that..." Dog said, placing his hand on his head, contemplatively.

"You seemed out of your mind for the moment... like if you were remembering something," Freddy said, as he moved his hand off his shoulder.

"Yes. Something about this plane... these crates... it's so familiar, but I can't remember why..." Dog said, feeling stressed by this.

"Then sit down for a minute boss," Perry said, gesturing towards a large box.

"Yeah, come on Dog. Rest up," Mousie said, as she led him by the arm to the box.

"Yes, thank you," Dog said as he sat down.

"What do ye think that was Freddy?" Foxy whispered as he stood next to the boss bear.

"I'm not sure. I don't know Dog's past well, and neither does he. He's alive but... he doesn't remember how he ended up in the suit," Freddy replied.

"He seems to be remembering something now. Maybe he's didn't die in America..." Golden Freddy's voice was heard from behind both of them.

"Then it's a good thing he decided to join us," Freddy said, as he crossed his arms.

"We'll see by that..." Golden Freddy said with a shrug, and he disappeared, temporarily.

Later:

As the plane landed, the animatronics quickly assembled themselves back into the crates as Freddy locked all of them in. Golden Freddy was able to lock Freddy in his crate right before the plane touched ground.

After getting off the plane, Lily, Ethan, Sarah, and Mike were greeted by someone who worked for Angela. He brought them outside as he showed them a small truck that Angela was giving them as a way to start off their mission.

"There are some supplies inside for you guys to get started. Ammo, food, etc. It can hold the animatronics securely in the back, and hold four people in the front, although there are back seats as well if you need more room. The animatronics are inside, but don't worry, they're not in the crates. I hope you guys have a successful mission. I look forward to seeing you returning here in one piece when the mission is complete," the man said with a nod, and the four nodded back.

After giving Ethan the keys, the man seemed to disappear in the crowd. The four entered the vehicle and began their drive from the airport to the streets.

"Wow. Who would've thought that a trip to France would be to destroy evil animatronics," Sarah said, looking out her window and seeing the offer tower a pretty long distance away.

"And to save the ones we can too," Mike said, as he was looking at a map that was in the vehicle.

"We'll have to be careful though. The laws are different here, so we definitely shouldn't draw attention or suspicion," Ethan said.

"We should also be wary of the animatronics here. They could be more dangerous than the ones we fought before," Lily said.

"I'm sure we'll be alright. After all, we have our _own_ animatronic friends," Sarah said.

"Okay, I found our first destination," Mike said, finding an area circled in scarlet red.

"Let's go," Ethan said, as he continued to drive while following Mike's instructions.

 **Now the mission begins...**


	3. First Mark, New Friend

**AH! It's been too long! So many projects and stuff! I finally found time to post this. Yay!**

Meanwhile:

 _Outside of the back entrance of a Dark Blue building near midnight:_

 _'I wish I could do something. Oh! How I wish I could do something for that poor guy! But I can't... Not by myself...'_ a lady thought, as she peered into the window of the Dark Blue building.

Her hair was blue and reached her shoulders with a wavy piece across her forehead. She wore a blue, black-sleeved, shirt with violet capri pants, and black shoes.

 _'Why should someone else have to die?! That first guy didn't listen, but this guy can't leave the job! If only there was a way to help- Gasp!- Who's coming?!'_ She thought, as she moved away from the window and closer to the shadows to conceal herself.

The sound of a truck engine was heard pulling into the parking at the back entrance, and as it ceased two people hopped out of the truck. They approached the back entrance with caution and speed, as they examined the building and looked through the windows.

"This is the place. Do you think anyone's in there?" Lily asked her brother.

"No, unless they have a night guard. But I hope he or she is still alive. Let's get Foxy to pick the lock," Ethan replied.

"Um. Actually, there _is_ a night guard here. He's a dude, and he really needs help!" The lady hiding in the shadows said as she stepped out.

Ethan held onto his shotgun that was strapped around his belt like a sword, as Lily kept her hand in the pocket of a black leather jacket she wore that concealed her magnum.

"Oh! Sorry! Did I startle you guys?! I'm so very sorry, forgive me. I just heard you two talking about this place, and I wanted to clarify what you two said. I've been coming here for a while now, and no one seems to know what's happening and I've been scared to say anything since it's freaky as heck in there," the lady said, seeming to exaggerate her gestures, but they were genuine as she spoke.

"You're a civilian. You've been watching from outside what lurks on the inside?" Lily asked, and the lady nodded.

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm Andie, or A for short. Nice to meet you two," Andie said, extending both of her hands towards them.

Ethan and Lily each took one of her hands to shake.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Andie. I'm Ethan, and this is my sister, Lily. You know about this place right? The animatronics and such?" Ethan asked.

"Why, yes, I do! It's strange and terrible! One animatronic there is a woman, and she's the worst one! She wakes up the others with a jack in box that another animatronic man is holding while he sleeps. For some reason, all but her are in sleep mode, but from what I heard from the night guard, the sleeping ones have a defense mechanism since they weren't originally made for entertainment. If they wake up during the night, they go on the prowl to attack whoever is the perpetrator of the building. It's dreadful! I could hear almost like in the distance the last guard screaming. That's when some people early in the morning put his body into a van and left. They said he was fired, but I know the truth! I told this guard about that, and now he believes me, but he can't leave the job yet until tomorrow. I'm afraid he may not make it today. I'm not allowed to be in there to help because he said the lady one might attack me. I wish I could help, but I don't know how..." Andie said, feeling hopeless.

"Don't worry, Andie. The information you told us will help. We need to break in today and put a stop to this," Lily said, as she turned from Andie to Ethan.

"I could help you! I know the layout of the place. I've been in there in the morning. Let me help!" Andie said, with determination.

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt. Our job is dangerous," Ethan said.

"But the threat of those animatronics are also. I don't want anyone else to die. Please, let me help you. I promise I won't be a burden," Andie said, with her fingers interlocked together.

Ethan and Lily looked at one another, speaking in silence, and then they turned back to her.

"We'll let you help us, but if you get hurt or if things get too crazy, you have to leave and not come back. It would be for your own good. Deal?" Lily said, extending her hand towards her.

"Deal! I won't let you down," Andie said, with a grin as she shook Lily's hand.

Ethan was surprised by her enthusiasm, but he would keep a sharp eye on her for her safety and to see if she is trustworthy. They brought Andie to the truck so that she could meet the others.

 _3 minutes later:_

"... So, she's going to help us get inside and find the animatronics. We have to move quickly because a night guard is actually in there today," Ethan explained to Sarah and Mike as they stood at the back of the truck, and the animatronics listened from within the truck.

"Well, alright. She might need a weapon of some sort... Hey! Someone pass me a wood plank!" Sarah called, as she opened the back door of the truck.

"Here ye go, lass," Foxy said, passing Sarah a wooden plank that had a thicker piece of round wood on one end.

"Great, it's perfect. Here you go-" Sarah became silent while holding the weapon towards Andie, who's eyes were widened at seeing Foxy.

"You have... you work with... animatronics?" Andie asked, feeling her feet grow cold.

"Yes we do. But they're with us. They won't hurt you," Lily said, placing her hand gently on Andie's shoulder, which calmed her down.

The doors opened of the van, as all of the animatronics could be seen looking at Andie, curiously, as she looked at them with a sign of relief.

"Sorry, I was a bit scared for a second. I remember seeing an animatronic with the people who took the last night guard's body out of this place. But I see that none of you are him, so yay," Andie said with a smile.

"Wait, there was an animatronic with them?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yes. He was pretty tall and thin and wore I think... green, blue... it was a bit dark, but I'd definitely remember him if I saw him," Andie replied.

"Guys let's hurry. You said a guard is in there. He might be in peril or something," Mike said, bringing everyone back to their senses as the animatronics shuffled out of the truck.

Mike led them to the back door, as Sarah gave Andie the weapon, and Lily introduced her to each animatronic that stepped out. The last animatronic to step out was Bonnie, as Sarah followed the others to the back door.

"And this is Bonnie," Lily said to Andie.

"Hey," Bonnie greeted her, lazily with his hand outstretched to her to shake.

Andie gazed at him with a silent expression that was unreadable by Lily or Bonnie. Lily wondered why Andie was so quiet, as Bonnie raised an eyebrow. Then Andie's eyes widened as they seemed to sparkle while she took Bonnie's hand to shake.

"Hello, Bonnie... you're a rabbit, right?" Andie asked.

"Uh, bunny to be precise," Bonnie said, growing uncomfortable since she wasn't releasing his hand.

"Sorry it's just... I love bunnies," Andie said, a small smile forming on her face.

"Uhm, okay. Great..." Bonnie said, clearly uncomfortable as he was able to pull his hand away from her and follow the others.

Andie's gaze followed Bonnie, and Lily asked, "You must really like rabbits, huh?"

"Oh I love rabbits! There so cute and furry and sweet and fragile and gentle. I wonder if an animatronic bunny is the same way...?" Andie said with a big smile.

Lily recalled when Bonnie scared her on purpose, that he's part of a group of animatronics that used to kill night guards, that he's known to have a sharp tongue, and that he's a little more impatient than the others and not afraid to say so.

"Well, Bonnie's more... complicated, Andie. He may be more a bit more... brazen than the others," Lily said, as they closed the truck doors and locked them.

"Oh I'm sure he may be tougher on the outside being an animatronic and made of metal and stuff, but he shook my hand right? That means he knows how to be a gentleman! Gentle...bot?" Andie said.

"You were right the first time," Lily said, as Andie looked at her questionably.

Quickly, Lily explained that the animatronics with them were possessed by people who died, besides two of them who have added personality that makes them seem alive. Before Andie could ask a question, Ethan cut in and said that the back door was open. Then they all entered the building together, with Andie leading them.


	4. New Addition

**Oh my goodness. Sorry for taking so long with the next chapter. I was finishing writing another story before coming back to this one. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The night guard was running. Running for his life, but not away from someone.

He was running towards them.

He stood in the center of the round room with a fear-filled expression on his face to see the animatronic woman standing in front of an animatronic man with a jack-in-the-box in his hands. She turned towards the guard as she held one hand on the handle that stuck out from the box.

"Please. No. Don't do it. Have mercy," the night guard said, trembling with fright.

The woman animatronic only smiled maliciously as she pulled down the handle, unleashing the small bird animatronic from the box that squawked loudly with static in it's voice. The night guard's eyes widened from hearing the awkward sound, but then he frantically looked around when he heard howls and running feet approaching where they were.

His heart was beating his chest, as if trying to break out and run, when he heard a loud clank that he noticed the woman animatronic also react to. They heard shrieks, screams, pops, and the shattering of metal, as the night guard heard voices of people.

Then Ethan ran into the room with his shotgun ready, and aimed at the lady animatronic who hissed at him. She ran towards him as Ethan shot once, while the night guard ran further away while covering his ears. The lady animatronic dodged the first shot and lunged at Ethan while her jaw sprang open and her sharp teeth were shown. Ethan took a handgun he had on a waist strap he wore and shot the lady animatronic three times in quick succession, as she fell back from her eyes being shot through. She screeched and hissed as she rolled on the ground, and when she lifted herself up, a clicking sound made her freeze since she couldn't see. Ethan had reloaded his shotgun and fired at the woman animatronic, and she jerked back on the floor and remained still.

Breathing out, Ethan placed his shotgun in a holster on his back, and reloaded the handgun as he approached the animatronic bird. The night guard watched him in a frozen state, where only his eyes followed him, and he jolted out of that state when Ethan shot the bird since it hadn't retreat into it's box.

"You won't be calling anyone to kill anymore, huh," Ethan said, putting his handgun away and turning to see the night guard.

"Uh, hey. You must be the night guard right? Nice to meet you, alive. Are you hurt or anything?" Ethan asked, walking up to him.

"Uhh... I'm alright... just scared and shocked is all..." the night guard said, and Ethan nodded.

Another set of footsteps entered the room, as Freddy came in, which made the night guard's eyes widen.

"It's all clear here. All of them were taken down," Freddy said, and Ethan turned to him,

"Good. Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes, they're fine," Freddy replied, as Ethan walked over to him to talk.

The night guard was speechless that an animatronic was helping this man defeat the animatronics that tried to kill him, and he jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Oh my! I'm sorry for scaring you sir. I came to tell you that you're safe now and won't have to worry about the animatronics here anymore," Andie said with a grin, as Mousie and Perry stood behind her.

"It's you. Oh thank goodness. Thank you. Thank you so much," the night guard said, his eyes watering with thankfulness.

"You're welcome. Now, you should probably skedaddle while you can," Andie said.

"But, the cameras," the night guard said.

"Taken care of. They're all off. You should go now," Andie said.

"Phew. Thank goodness. I'm never working in a place like this again! I'm going back to Australia," the night guard said, and he quickly ran out of the place.

The rest of the group entered the main room with the bird-in-the-box, and before anyone could speak, Andie screamed out and ran towards the still animatronic man that held the bird box. With her speed and the stick Sarah gave her, Andie was able to bash the head of the animatronic so hard that it's head popped off and rolled across the ground.

"Andie, What The Heck?!" Ethan said, more startled by her scream than action.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just, this animatronic could move, but he acts like he can't to make night guards feel a false sense of security. He one time grabbed a guard and held him in place before the others came and swarmed around him," Andie said.

"My gosh, this place was atrocious," Sarah said.

"At least we took them down now, before anyone else got hurt," Mike said.

"One down. Let's pack up and go, quickly," Lily said, as everyone started heading to the exit.

Outside, the animatronics returned inside the back of the truck, as Ethan, Sarah, and Mike went to the front of the truck. Andie and Lily were about to close the back of the truck doors, when Lily turned to her and said,

"Thank you for helping us, Andie. We really appreciate your help, and effort. You did more than you needed to."

"Aww, you're very welcome. I like helping people, and now especially when battling evil animatronics! So... um... Lily, is it okay... if I join you guys?" Andie asked, as Lily looked at her in surprise.

"W-Well, I don't know, Andie. I mean, you've shown you'd make a good addition to the team, but you're taking a big risk in coming along. This work is dangerous, and you'd have to leave your life here behind since we'll be traveling for a while," Lily replied, as the door she had was partially open for the animatronics inside to hear.

"Oh it's alright. My older sister lives in America with her family, and I live here alone because I was visiting this part of France for musical inspiration. I can set that aside for now because your work is more important. You're risking your lives to save people, so why should I sit back and let you do all the rescuing. I can fight! I can help you guys with the language too! Let me help, please," Andie asked, and Lily thought about it.

"I think you have the heart and skills to come with us, but I need to ask the others first," Lily said, and she felt a pressure on the door, as she opened it.

"If you think so, I'm fine with her coming along," Freddy said, as he and the other animatronics stuck their heads out.

"She's fast, and strong. Knocked the head off that guy completely. Bwark!" Perry said, and Mousie, Foxy, and Chica agreed.

"The more, the merrier. It'll be least likely we'll be outnumbered, and she knows this place better than we do," Dog said, and he returned into the truck, as the others who agreed did.

Bonnie was the last one sticking his head out, thinking it over, as Andie looked at him anxiously, while Lily waited for his reply.

"Well, I guess she'll be alright. Okay," Bonnie said, and Andie smiled widely as she jumped up to him and hugged his head.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Andie said, and Bonnie pushed her off.

"Yeah yeah, great. But don't hug me, girl!" Bonnie said as he retreated into the truck, and Lily closed the door and locked it.

"Isn't he precious?" Andie said, with her hands clamped together, and Lily just smiled.

After asking the three in the front if bringing Andie along was okay, they agreed, and after driving to her house to pick up a few of her things, they were back on the trail. On the back of the map Angela left, there was the name of a place that was marked on a broader map, which they set a course to with Andie guiding them through a shorter and less noticeable way through France. Soon they approached a border, and after getting through without trouble since Angela's people were there, they continued on there way to Spain.

 _Hidden base:_

"Are they complaining again?"

"Yes. They are. All of their animatronics were broken apart so..."

"I see... quite troublesome..."

"Oh who cares! It was one place! Whoever they were got lucky."

"Now now, let's not disregard this incident. They might return."

"What does it matter? If they were only after one place it can be rebuilt new. It's no big deal."

"Besides, if this possible group continues, we have more than enough resources to deal with them."

"Should we send one of the five?"

"No. Not yet. Let's see if something else happens first."

"Ugh! Such a fret for nothing."


	5. Second Division 1

**My gosh! I haven't uploaded a new chapter in too long! I'm sorry about that guys! I was caught up in writing other stories and new ones too! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Spain:_

"I think it's over there," Mike said, as he was reading the map they got to the second location that Angela marked for them.

"Are you sure this time?" Ethan asked, as he quickly wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"This time I'm... more sure!" Mike said, with more energy.

"Let's hope you're right bro. Another dead end and I'll be taking over the mapping job," Sarah said.

"Hey, that was only one dead end, okay? I got this," Mike said.

"We're super close now. I can feel it!" Andie said, sitting up more in her seat.

"You can?" Lily asked.

"Yeah! See the little kids," Andie said, as she pointed out the window and Lily saw many children walking by with their parents.

"Oh yeah, they're coming from that building," Sarah said, pointing to a white two-story building.

"That's the place. It's sunset so the place might be closing now," Mike said.

"Then let's find a place to rest until it closes, and then we can observe it to see what precautions we have to take," Ethan said.

"Where is there a hotel or inn or something around here?" Sarah asked, looking at her phone to find a place.

"Should we ask a local?" Andie suggested.

"I think it's better for us to lay low. Drawing too much attention might bring unwanted attention," Ethan said.

"Then let's keep looking. We may find a place eventually," Lily said, and Ethan continued driving to find a place to stay.

After about half an hour, they found an inn that also has parking space, and they checked in. The animatronics stood in the truck, as Lily told them to take this opportunity to rest, and they did. The ladies shared a room, as the guys also shared their own room. They cleaned up, ate, and rested until later in the night as they were preparing to go.

"So you play violin, Andie? That's cool. I wish I learned how to play an instrument, but the only instruments I use are for medical practices or surgery," Sarah said.

"But that is cool too! And yes, I love playing the violin. The sweet melody brings me into a state of peace, tranquility, and triumph. Heehee " Andie said with a smile.

"How long have you been playing it?" Lily asked.

"Years. Like, maybe... fifteen years," Andie replied.

"Dang! May I assume that you are very committed?" Sarah asked, as Andie nodded.

"It's nice to be able to commit to something you love," Lily said.

"Oh it really is! How about you Lily? I know Sarah is a doctor and knows some tae-kwon-do, but what about you?" Andie asked.

"I'm a Mechanical Engineer. I build to order or build to sell new projects I create. I can also upgrade or fix older machinery if hired to do so," Lily replied, as Andie's eyes widened.

"Wooow! That sounds great, and hard working. Do you enjoy your career?" Andie asked.

"Yes, I do. I like fixing broken things and creating new things. It's enjoyable to me," Lily replied with a small smile.

"I would really like to see you build something. Oh! And maybe I can play a song for you on my violin while you do, you know, to keep you calm and focus and all that like how artists usually like their workplaces to be!" Andie said.

"Well, I'm not an artist, but that sounds like a good idea. Thank you," Lily said.

"But you _are_ an artist if you think about it! You imagine or re-imagine and you create it. That sounds like an artist to me," Andie said, with a big smile, and Lily chuckled.

"Okay, let's go ladies. We have a place to investigate," Sarah said, and the two nodded and started walking towards the door.

"Now that I think about it, Sarah, you are like an artist too. You have the hands of one, like when doing a surgery, you have to have precision, and delicacy to carefully operate on a patient and make the incisions heal nicely depending on how you cut them. That takes some work, preparation, and patience, like how an artist creates something," Andie said.

"Huh... I guess I'm an artist too," Sarah said as she laughed.

 _The Guys:_

"... Hey Ethan, do you think we'll be okay?" Mike asked, as they were preparing to leave from their room.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"I mean, taking down the evil animatronics and surviving... do you think we'll all be okay?" Mike asked.

"Of course we will. As long as we stick together, I'm sure we'll all make it out alright," Ethan replied.

"... I'm not sure though. I just feel a sense of... dread. Like this mission is going to be harder than the ones in America, even though those left a strong impression on me of what to expect now... I feel uneasy," Mike said.

"Hmm. I can relate because we don't know what to expect from these new places in another country, but I can assure you that I _will_ protect everyone... no matter what," Ethan said with confidence.

His words made Mike feel a little better, but the last part of that sentence made his chest feel tight.

"...Me too Ethan. I'll protect everyone, and you too," Mike said, and Ethan looked at him with a smile.

Ethan stretched out his hand, and Mike took it.

"Then we'll watch each other's back, and the girls too. Even the animatronics. No one gets left behind," Ethan said, and Mike nodded as they squeezed each other's hands like men.

"Let's go break stuff!" Mike said, and Ethan nodded as they separated hands and went towards the door to leave.

 _Outside:_

The sky was dark, as the five entered the truck, and Ethan started the engine to go to their first destination in Spain. Lily turned around as she slid open the small window on the back wall and asked,

"Hey guys. Is everyone okay back there?"

She could see the few that stood closer to the window, but the ones further back were harder to see besides their glowing white pupils.

"We're alright, lass. Thank ye for asking," Foxy replied.

"Okay, good. We're heading to the new place now. We should be there shortly. It's best if you all prepare now. There may be two floors we'll have to go through," Lily said.

"Tsk. We can handle that, no problem," Bonnie said, his confidence brimming.

"Hi Bonnie! That sounds cool! So brave," Andie said, beaming as she looked in the window.

"Err, uh, yeah. Thanks," Bonnie said, still a little disturbed by her eccentricity.

"That's right, Andie. Bonnie is very brave, and strong, and a big ol' softy!" Chica said with a sly smile, as Bonnie looked at her in shock.

"He really is?!" Andie asked, nudging Lily with her hand and a big smile on her face.

"He's as much of a teddy bear as Freddy actually is," Chica said, holding back a laugh, as Bonnie grew furious.

"What are you trying to do? This girl is weird enough around me!" Bonnie whispered.

"Not enough," Chica whispered back.

"Aww, that's so sweet! I'm gonna give him a hug when we get to our stop. I hope you don't mind Bonnie-bo!" Andie said, as she turned forward with a smile on her face.

The other animatronics in the truck were trying so hard to hold back their laughs from being too loud, as Bonnie crossed his arms in rage and embarrassment. During that time, Freddy walked passed the others so that he was close to window for Lily to see him.

"How are you holding up Lily? Are you ready?" He asked.

"I'm alright. A little nervous since this is a new place, but fine nonetheless. I just hope that, if there is a night guard or someone there, that we can get to them in time, like the guard at the last one," Lily replied.

"I'm sure we will, and if anything, at least we can stop this violence... it feels a little odd saying that from my own past actions," Freddy said, lowering his head a little.

"That was the past, and in a way, you've already paid and atoned for that. Let's keep moving forward, together," Lily said, with a smile.

Freddy smiled back, as he felt as though his soul was fluttering when she said 'together.' However, he remembered his circumstances, as he nodded towards her and then walked back into the darkest side of the truck.

' _Unfortunate, isn't it? The sun no longer rises on his hope,'_ Golden Freddy's voice whispered to only Lily, as she turned but didn't see him.

That's when Lily saw the two story building through the window.

"We're here!" Ethan said, and everyone prepared themselves quickly as Ethan drove to a dark alley behind the place.

 _Elsewhere:_

"Do you think it'll be a problem? I mean, they aren't very far," A flamingo animatronic said to her friends as they stood together on a large stage.

"I don't think we'll have to worry, Flora. That's still all the way in France. I think we'll be fine," A stork animatronic said to her.

"D-Do you think they'll c-come here eventually?" A deer animatronic asked.

"They'd have to be pretty brave to come here, Daniel. We're not pushovers, right?" A goat animatronic replied to him.

"Hmph. You're a fool to believe that... well, you're all fools," A vulture animatronic said to all of them.

"What? What do you mean Ventra? You think they would come over here?" The goat asked.

"Now Gerry, calm down. Let her speak," The stork said.

"Yes, I believe they are coming. A wind of death and destruction is sweeping through the already corrupt and broken lands. The time has come for the tormentors to be punished. I can feel it even stronger now," Ventra the Vulture said.

"Oh dear, that sounds unpleasant," Flora the Flamingo said.

"Oh no! We're going to die!" Daniel the deer said.

"Great job for telling me to let her talk Steve! Now they're freaking out!" Gerry the Goat said.

"H-Hey, come on. We're all friends here, and we should listen to another, even with frightening news," Steve the Stork said.

"How fragile you guys are. Easily shaken by fear, and chased into a corner by frailty. I feel sorry for you fools," Ventra said.

"How about you feel less sorry, and more helping! If they're coming, we should prepare if they try to destroy us too. We have not been locked up in this place for all these years to be broken by some hoodlums, ey?" Gerry said.

"Sure, go ahead. Try to fight them. I'm sure it'll be fine when they knock your heads off," Ventra said, as Daniel yelped in fright of her words.

"Please Ventra, do not be so astute in front of Daniel. He is the youngest after all," Flora said, as she hugged the little deer to comfort him.

"He'll have to know sooner or later," Ventra said, crossing her arms as her black wings fluttered a bit.

"Let's try to keep calm. Maybe we can reason with them in some way. We can talk to them," Steve proposed.

"Reason with them and perish? No! We should take them head on! They are outsiders on our turf," Gerry said.

"Please, let's try to keep peace," Flora said.

"Do what you will, but know that there are many of them then us," Ventra said.

"How do you know?" Steve asked.

"... the Shadow told me," Ventra replied, as the others seemed to freeze in place upon hearing that name.

 _Outside:_

"It's pretty big huh? There seems to be five animatronics in there," Mike said, looking through a brochure that stood in a clip-on container on the door frame.

"What do they do? What is it like in there?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Mike said.

"Huh? What does that brochure say?" Sarah asked.

"I can't read it. It's in Spanish," Mike said.

"Hm, I don't know Spanish as good as French, but let me see anyway," Andie said, as Mike showed her the brochure.

"Let's see... the animatronics are mostly singers... hm... Oh! They serve all kinds of food here. -Gasp- They have Anaritas!" Andie said.

"Andie, please focus. We're going in as soon as we find a way," Ethan said.

"Oh sorry. I like tasting food from all cultures, and it's been a while since I've had Anaritas," Andie said, rubbing the back of her head.

"We'll try some food after this place," Lily said, and Andie smiled and nodded at her.

"Here it be, laddies! We found a way in," Foxy said, as they followed him towards where the other were.

"We found an air vent. But we are too big to get in. Mike, we need your small size to get in and open the door," Chica said, pointing to the vent that stood eight feet up.

"Wha? I'm not _that_ small. Mousie is smaller," Mike said.

"Hey! I'm not! _You_ are," Mousie said.

"You're both the same size actually, but that doesn't matter now! Mousie will make too much noise because it's a metal vent, and your hands are soft, that's why we need you, Mike. Bwark!" Perry said.

"-Sign- Okay. But what if something tries to attack me in the vent?" Mike asked.

"I'll watch over you," Golden Freddy said, as he appeared visible near them.

"Oh, um, okay then. That's fine," Mike said, as he headed towards the vent.

While Freddy and Dog were helping Mike up, Sarah turned to Andie and noticed her curious expression at Golden Freddy. However, when he disappeared, Andie jolted and moved a few steps back.

"Don't worry, Andie. Golden Freddy is with us, and he has a knack for popping in and out of places, and from whatever realm he's watching us from... it's a little odd and confusing, but you'll get used to it," Sarah said, as Andie was looking at her with an arched eyebrow, and then nodded slowly.

"Yeah, just don't bother him too much. He's pretty scary when he's upset, but at least he's not upset often. It's a bit rare, especially now," Bonnie said, since he noticed Andie's reaction.

Andie smiled at him, seeing that he was being nice to her, as she slowly stood next to him and leaned her head on his arm and said,

"Thank you, Bonnie."

Bonnie felt highly uncomfortable, as he moved away from her, even though she continued to step closer to him.

"Be careful, Mike. Use the shadows to hide, but make sure nothing is waiting for you in them," Freddy said with a hidden smirk.

"I'll watch ou... that's not funny Freddy!" Mike said, as he looked down at him, and then he entered the vent.

"Hm? What's the joke?" Dog asked.

"I always preferred the cover of darkness before striking," Freddy said, and Dog snickered and said,

"You're not the only one."

"My brother is going to be okay right? Golden Freddy will watch over him right?" Sarah asked them in a stern tone.

"Never fear, lassie. Golden won't let anything happen to him. I can vouche fer him," Foxy said, and Sarah nodded.

"I'll hold you to that, Foxy," Sarah said with a smile, although Foxy didn't realize the intent behind her words since he found her smile to be charming.

"... She's going to kill you if Mike gets hurt you know," Chica whispered to him.

"What?" Foxy said, as he looked towards her.


End file.
